Pigwallager by augustepiphany
by claudia20100
Summary: Luna diceva sempre cose strane; Hermione ci si era abituata da poco. Ascoltava solo la metà di quello che diceva Luna, certa che se avesse ascoltato troppo attentamente sarebbe diventata matta proprio come la Corvonero.


_**DISCLAIMER**__: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono diproprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_**ATTENZIONE**__: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

oOoOo

_**TITOLO**__: **Pigwallager** ( __**NOTA 1**__ )_

_**AUTRICE**__: augustepiphany_

_**RATING**__: PG15_

_**PARING**__: Hermione / Luna_

_**TRAMA**__: Luna diceva sempre cose strane; Hermione ci si era abituata da poco. Ascoltava solo la metà di quello che diceva Luna, certa che se avesse ascoltato troppo attentamente sarebbe diventata matta proprio come la Corvonero._

_**GENERE**: Romantico_

_**AVVERTIMENTI**: Female Slash, Pre-Slash_

_**LINK**__: L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:_

_# FanFiction .net ( link diretto alla storia ^ www. fanfiction. net/s/4243878/1/Pigwallager ^ )_

_# __Harry Potter Femslash Fans__ ( link diretto alla storia ^ community. livejournal. com/hp_girlslash/858155. html ^ )_

_**TRADUZIONE**__: La storia è una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inoltrato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_**BETAREADER**__: nefene ( Betareader Nocturne Alley, link al profilo ^_ _www. nocturnealley. org/viewstory. php? sid=5616 &textsize=0 &chapter=18 ^ ) _

oOoOo

_Per il compleanno di Stefano.  
A volte stare vicino alla persona che si ama è davvero complicato, soprattutto se parla di cose che non si capiscono o che ci interessano. Grazie per tutto il tempo che dedichi ad ascoltare i miei pensieri, grazie per valorizzare ogni istante che passiamo insieme, nonostante i mille impegni._

_**TANTI AUGURI DI BUON COMPLEANNO!**_

_oOoOo_

Luna diceva sempre cose strane; Hermione ci si era abituata da poco. Ascoltava solo la metà di quello che diceva Luna, certa che se avesse ascoltato troppo attentamente sarebbe diventata matta proprio come la Corvonero. A volte, tuttavia, Hermione si lasciava distrarre dai suoi occhi, grandi e sempre spalancati, e si rendeva conto di aver trascorso gli ultimi minuti ad ascoltare Luna mentre le parlava dei Cannoli Balbuzienti. Hermione era sempre infastidita quando se ne rendeva conto: aveva di meglio da fare che sedersi accanto a una ragazza pazza, di due anni più giovane di lei, e racconti di creature fantastiche. Non se ne era mai andata, però.

Ultimamente Luna aveva iniziato a chiedere a Hermione di controllare i suoi compiti. Come se avesse bisogno di _altro_ lavoro da fare; Harry e Ron non rileggevano mai i propri compiti, il che significava che Hermione rimaneva alzata fin dopo mezzanotte per assicurarsi che il loro lavoro fosse abbastanza buono da essere consegnato. Ma Luna? Hermione sapeva che lei era più che in grado di correggersi i compiti, e non aveva mai permesso a Hermione di togliere i riferimenti alle creature bizzarre che vivevano esclusivamente nella sua fantasia.

Hermione non sapeva nemmeno perché si preoccupassedi andare ai loro incontri in biblioteca, ma non ne aveva perso nemmeno uno.

I primi di dicembre avevano il loro solito effetto sugli abitanti del castello, gli studenti erano più rumorosi, pronti per le vacanze di Natale, e Gazza urlava contro chiunque osasse infangareil castello. Iniziò a nevicare poco prima che le lezioni finissero, e la temperatura nel castello in qualche modo scese ancora di più. La biblioteca era di gran lunga il luogo più caldo in cui stare, ed era là dove Hermione e Luna sedevano in una serata ventosa.

Le luci tremolavano intorno a loro, ma nessuna delle due ragazze vi prestava attenzione; Hermione avvicinò semplicemente la pergamena per leggerla meglio sotto la luce tenue. Accanto a lei, Luna parlava di qualcosa chiamato Pigwallager.

"Papà dice che sono di colore turchese, ma recenti studi dimostrano che più probabilmente sono di un rosa pastello, che si armonizza con i maiali. Papà non ci crede, ma ha più senso che siano rosa - persino i Babbani avrebbero notato un maiale turchese! "

Gesticolava eccitata, come aveva l'abitudine di fare quando parlava a Hermione di qualcosa. Le sue dita accarezzarono il polso nudo di Hermione, facendole provare un rapido brivido che corse lungo il suo braccio, causato probabilmente dall'improvviso tocco caldo contro la sua pelle fredda. Hermione non alzò lo sguardo dalla pergamena, ma annuì con la testa.

"Questo mi sembra più probabile", disse distrattamente, non ascoltando davvero ciò che l'altra le diceva, la sua attenzione più focalizzata su compiti di Pozioni di Luna. "Luna, hai scritto che i gambi dell'Agapantosono utilizzati in una Pozione Invecchiante, ma non credo che sia così. Li confondi con l'Erba Mate?"

"No, " disse Luna radiosamente, e continuò come se Hermione non avesse cambiato per un istante l'argomento del discorso. "Non hanno nemmeno il senso dell'olfatto, non è affascinante? Davvero una fortuna per loro, vivendo con tutti quei maiali. Credi che i maiali abbiano l'olfatto? Suppongo che lo debbano avere, gli piace mangiare e il gusto e l'olfatto sono collegati l'un con l'altro - che cosa stai facendo? "

"Correggo il tuo pezzo sulla corretta distillazione della pozione". Hermione era vagamente irritata dal discorso sui maiali e per l'insistenza che nulla nel saggio di Luna fosse sbagliato. Se era così sicura che fosse tutto corretto, perché l'aveva trascinata in biblioteca? Si accigliò e scostò alcuni capelli dal viso con la mano che non teneva la penna. " Nel libro di testo non c'è niente su una danza attorno al calderone."

"Oh, no", disse Luna allegramente, e Hermione non poté non guardarla. "L'ho aggiunta io. Rende il tutto più divertente".

Hermione sorrise a malincuore; Luna era così diversa da chiunque altro conoscesse. Parvati e Lavanda erano simpatiche, ma potevano essere molto superficiali; Ginny tendeva ad ammutolire ogni volta che si toccava un argomento che non fosse i ragazzi. Per quanto riguardava Harry e Ron... Hermione non poteva nemmeno pensare a come Luna fosse diversa da loro. Era così gentile e, nonostante il suo bisogno di essere ricoverata in un istituto mentale, era più intelligente di tutti e due messi insieme. Appariva sempre bella, ma non come le altre ragazze; niente incantesimi, niente... solo semplice, naturale Luna. I capelli, della cui lunghezza Hermione si meravigliava, e che le ispiravano un folle impulso di toccarli; i grandi occhi grigi, che sembravano _conoscere_ Hermione senza che lei dicesse nulla.

Era quello sguardo, posato su Hermione in quel momento, mentre sorrideva a Luna; la faceva arrossire, anche se non era sicura del perché. Forse fu l'improvvisa sensazione di vulnerabilità che la costrinse a distogliere gli occhi da quelli di Luna e tornare a posarli sulla pergamena. Quello sguardo faceva sentire Hermione un libro aperto, e non era sicura se le piacesse. Non si era mai permessa di abbassare la guardia - come potresti farlo quando i tuoi migliori amici sono dei ragazzi? - ed ecco Luna, che con delicatezza aggirava le sue barriere, e poi le superava, del tutto calma, pacifica e bellissima.

_Bellissima? Meglio dire completamente pazza._

"Bene. Non credo che il professor Lumacorno sarebbe troppo felice se tu ballassi attorno al tuo calderone."

Poteva sentire gli occhi di Luna su di sé, e le guance le bruciarono per l'esame. Improvvisamente desiderò di essersi pettinata con più cura i capelli o di aver speso più tempo sulla sommaria coda di cavallo con cui li aveva raccolti. Forse avrebbe dovuto truccarsi per nascondere i minuscoli difetti, poiché ora si sentiva come una pizza con un paio di occhi, un naso e una bocca.

"Io piaccio al professor Lumacorno", mormorò Luna, e Hermione si sforzò di non alzare lo sguardo.

Ebbe un improvviso, disperato desiderio di guardare verso Luna, ma sapeva che si sarebbe subito smarrita in quegli occhi. Doveva completare il compito, in modo da poter tornare nella sala comune, non poteva stare lì tutta la notte. La voce di Luna interruppe improvvisamente i suoi pensieri, anche seHermione rimase salda nel proprio proposito e tenne gli occhi fissi sul saggio.

"E _a te _piaccio?"

Hermione si mosse a disagio, incerta su dove fosse diretta quella conversazione. Hermione odiava non sapere qualcosa, e di certo odiava non riuscire a mantenere il controllo di se stessa. Con Luna, però, Hermione si trovava spesso fuori controllo.

"Certo che mi piaci, siamo amiche", disse, con voce forzatamente allegra, e avvicinò la pergamena per suggerire che continuassero a sistemare i compiti di Luna.

Purtroppo Luna sembrava avere in mente qualcos'altro; le sue dita furono di nuovo sul polso di Hermione, ma questa volta non si allontanarono. Lo avvolsero, scorrendoleggermente sulla sua mano e, prima di Hermione anche solo pensasse a quello che stava accadendo, le dita di Luna si erano intrecciate con le sue.

Fissò le loro mani; le dita di Luna, lunghe e pallide, tra le sue abbronzate. Poi alzò lo sguardo su Luna, lo smarrimento scritto sul suo viso. Si aspettava di vedere Luna con il suo sorriso luminoso, pronta a dire qualcosa come "mi piace avere amici". Ciò che Hermione non si aspettava erano i suoi occhi socchiusi e un leggero, consapevole sorriso sulle sue labbra. E all'improvviso Hermione stava guardando le labbra di Luna; sembravano così morbide, e per una frazione di secondo Hermione si chiese che sapore avessero.

"Mi piaci molto di più che come un'amica", disse Luna dolcemente, e lo sguardo Hermione tornò sui suoi occhi.

"Io - tu - che cosa?"

Hermione era sconcertata e terrorizzata allo stesso tempo. Non capiva cosa stesse dicendo Luna, cosa intendesse. Che altro modo poteva esserci?Luna stava dicendo che Hermione era la sua _migliore_ amica?

"Posso baciarti, Hermione?"

Forse i migliori amici si baciano? Se fosse stato così, Hermione avrebbe dovuto bussare prima di entrare in una stanza in cui erano Harry e Ron.

Il folle pensiero fece ridere di colpo Hermione; nervosamente, a dire il vero, ma la fece rilassare un pochino. I suoi occhi saltaronodallo sguardo interrogativodi Luna alle labbra leggermente dischiuse, e improvvisamente Hermione si rese conto che stava per lasciarglielo fare.

Sentì la propria testa annuire, e Luna sorrise; con l'altra mano scostò i capelli di Hermione dai suoi occhi e scivolò dolcemente dalla guancia al collo. Ogni tocco delle sue dita fece rabbrividire e accese di desideriola pelle di Hermione. Fu solo in quel momento che Hermione si rese conto di quanto fossero vicine le loro sedie, quando Luna si chinò verso di lei, gli occhi ancora incatenati a quelli di Hermione.

A pochi centimetri da lei, Luna esitò. Forse aveva visto la paura negli occhi di Hermione, o semplicemente sapeva che era una cosa nuova per lei, che non aveva mai baciato o voluto baciare una ragazza prima. Poteva capire che tutto ciò fosse fuori dal suo controllo e che la spaventasse a morte. Ad ogni modo, aveva ragione, e Hermione vide la consapevolezza negli occhi di Luna.

Fu sufficiente una stretta veloce della sua mano, la pressione delle loro dita intrecciatediede a Hermione tutto il coraggio di cui avesse bisogno per lasciar andare le sue paure. Lasciò che i suoi occhi si chiudessero, e un secondo dopo un paio di labbra morbide premeva contro le sue. Le sue terminazioni nervose presero vita, accese e tremanti, e rispose al bacio, sollevando la mano per immergerla nei capelli biondo sporco, avvicinando con delicatezza Luna a sé.

Hermione non avrebbe saputo dire quanto tempo durasse il bacio, ma per lei durò troppo poco. Non avrebbe mai voluto che finisse, e quando Luna si staccò tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fusporgersi immediatamente e catturare le sue labbra ancora una volta, il gusto leggero di fragole e crema persistente nella mente di Hermione. Il suo viso era accaldato, ma questa volta era una sensazione piacevole, tenera e strana. Sentì un sorriso fiorire sul viso, e alla fine aprì gli occhi.

Luna sorrideva con circospezione, e quando vide che Hermione era contenta di ciò che era accaduto, si chinò rapidamente e baciò con delicatezza Hermione sulla punta del naso.

"Posso tenere la danza intorno al calderone?", chiese, nel modo innocente e adorabileche solo Luna aveva.

Hermione ridacchiò e strinse la mano di Luna, incapace di cancellare il sorriso dal proprio viso.

"Solo se mi dici qualcosa in più sui Pigwallager".

oOoOo

_**NOTA 1  
**__Il Pigwallager è una creatura fantastica inventata dall'autrice. Dovrebbe essere un tipo particolare di maiale che adora stare nelle vicinanze dei muretti di confine tra terreni agricoli._

oOoOo

_Hanno partecipato alla realizzazione di questa one-shot: __**nefene**__ (beta)_


End file.
